


Pancakes

by Huffle_Tuffle



Category: Naruto
Genre: Bad Cooking, Cooking, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 10:01:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14746725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huffle_Tuffle/pseuds/Huffle_Tuffle
Summary: Pancake making





	Pancakes

Kakashi stood there looking at the cookbook. He was sure he had gotten it right this time. He had followed the recipe exactly as it was written down. Step by step by step, word for word. Where had he gone wrong?

Looking over the book again he scratched his head and frowned. Looking over at the cake that was half burnt and half cooked and the middle was batter, he sighed and looked over at the phone. There were two people who were the best cooks, but one was still made at him and the other one liked to bothering him to no end.

Standing he dialed the number and hoped they didn't answer.

\--

"That poor cake never had its chance at life… rest my friend for your life will not be in vain… Maybe."

"Are you going to help me or not you jerk?" Kakashi asked not looking amused as the cake sat there on the looking like some kind of disgusting blob. “Damn cake.”

"Yeah, that cake isn’t to blame you know,” Obito picked up the cake tossing it into the trash where he swore he saw it’s spirit floating up to leave this world. “Now there let start with something that even you can make. Pancakes."

“Pancakes?” Kakashi frowned a bit. “Well, it can’t be that hard.”

“You can’t mess them up.”

"For the last time, Kakashi! One egg without the shell! It can’t be that hard to crack an egg!” Obito cried as they tossed out another egg. “How the hell did you live without knowing how to cook!?”

“Their called tv dinners,” Kakashi walked over to this fridge opening the freezer showing off all the dinners. “See? I just felt like cooking.

“I have concern for your health all of a sudden.” Shaking his head Obito pushed the freezer closed. “Come on… now add little bit of oil but not three cups. One third cup. Use the measuring cups!”

“Does it matter which one?”

“Yes!”

\--  
“Two cups milk, stop at the line that says two cups. Add the two tablespoons of Vanilla and mix. That's it. That's all. I said stop at the line that says two cups!" Obito pulled the milk container away. “It’s seriously not that hard!”

Kakashi frowned as he pushed aside the tenth bowl of batter and grabbed another one. Repeating the same mistakes over and over again he sighed and looked sadly at the bowl. Putting the mix in he added the one egg and dropped again the egg shell. Growling out of frustration he glared at the bowl.

"Let me make the batter and you can stir it." Obito groaned taking the twentieth bowl of pancake batter and started the mix. Once it was all in without any trouble did he give it back to the other man. “Alright, stir,”

Kakashi took it and began to mix it slowly. That was good. Then suddenly he started to mix it violently. It was like he was trying to kill the batter.

"Stop!" Rushing up he rushed behind Kakashi Obito grabbed both his writes and held them back. Sighing he could tell that he was mad about not being able to make it himself. “I said stir, not splatter!”

"Let go!"

"No! Come on you just got to stir it slowly. If you don't it'll come out like.. Well, your cooking. Here let's try like this." Obito moved closer behind Kakashi and placed his hands over the pale hands. Feeling the other tense he continued on with his task. Making sure they cracked the egg carefully and put it in the bowl he noted how Kakashi had wanted to grip the egg hard then need be. Next he guided the hands to the oil. The hands under his shook a little but the managed to keep the right amount in. “See? Not so hard, huh?”

“Easy for you to say, you know how to cook,” Kakashi mumbled feeling slightly relaxed feeling the other body against his. “Like this?”

“Yeah,”

Next they added the rest and Obito help him stir it slowly at first to make sure it mixed. Then they mixed it a little faster until the batter was perfectly mixed and then he moved back. 

"There. Now let's cook!"

\--

Letting Kakashi cook the pancakes by himself wasn't the best idea. After a few hundred burnt pancakes, he decided to put a stop to the madness. They’d ended up calling the fire department by this rate. Plus the garbage bag full of burnt pancakes looked horrible. 

"Let's try this again."

Blushing when Obito came up behind him and touched Kakashi again then time hold him closer. Then Obito helped him lower the spoon to the bowl before bring it to the pan and carefully pour it into the hot iron. Holding the shaking hands are still as he could they slowly flipped the pancake gently.

Kakashi blushed slightly as he watched the pancake flipped without splattering all over the place, also the warm body behind him leaning on him as Obito was showing him how to cook made the heat on Kakashi’s face the man tried to focus on the pancake in the front of him.

However, Obito who was softly telling him about how it was simple and that he just needed to be calm.

"There, you see?"

"Mm-hm…" Kakashi leaned back against him, eyes closed.

Raising an eyebrow Obito looked at him. For the first time he realized just how close they were. Carefully he helped Kakashi move the pancake to the plate before moving his hands back slowly to the other’s writs then slower back more three inches so he was hold the arms then lifted them up slowly above to place them behind his neck.

When lips touched his neck, Kakashi moaned and Obito nibbled the sensitive skin making him shiver and hold tighter to his neck. Eyes closed tight he felt himself arch and then gasp as he felt a hand rubbing his side and another hand slipping under his shirt tickling his rib cage softly.

"Obito..."

“Yeah…?"

"Let’s move this to the bedroom."

\--  
Kakashi woke up the next morning with the sun shining into the window. Blinking twice before yawning he signed happily as he turned on to his side. Something warm moved on his side. Smiling softly, eyes closing slowly he sighed again.

The arm moved slowly rubbed his stomach gently before pulling him closer. Turning around to be lay on his back on the ruffled sheets he looked up into Obito’s. A light kissed was exchanged. Kakashi leaned back rest as he smiled softly as his lover kissed the soft of his neck lovingly.


End file.
